starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Bothano
Bothan era uma espécie antropoide com 1,5 metros de altura. Vindo do planeta Bothawui e de diversas colônias, os Bothanianos eram distinguidos por sua aparência facial e física, podendo variar entre a canina, felina e outros fatores. Eles eram conhecidos por serem habilidosos espiões. Os Bothanianos foram membros da República Galáctica, pelo menos desde 4.000 ABY. Os Bothanianos sempre permaneceram neutros quanto à guerras e conflitos, porém, espiões dessa espécie serviram em diversas facções e organizações durante algumas guerras. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 5: Aflame, Parte 5'' *''Knight Errant'' novel *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * *''Jedi Chef'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''End Game'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Parte 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 4'' *''Safehouse Besh}} Fontes *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' * *''Alien Encounters'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Kids 13'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * (Card: Theater Poster: A forbidden Love) * (Card: Weapons Drill) *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Links externos * Categoria:Espécies caninas sencientes Categoria:Espécies felinas sencientes Categoria:Espécies equinas sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (B) Categoria:Bothanos Categoria:Espécies exploradoras